Guess of Ninjago Season 4
by Writer1000
Summary: Hello, viewers! Since lots of people are interested in Ninjago season 4, I've decided to make a story about it! I hope you enjoy the story as much as I had fun making it! Please start reading below, if you wish to!


_Lloyd and the other ninja have defeated the Overlord. Even though peace seems to stay in Ninjago, there is still an evil existing somewhere. Something that could be a huge threat to the ninja. It all started a month after the Overlord's defeat..._

"Yes! New record!" Zane cries as he rapidly swims out of a pool and onto dry land. Ever since the enormous event of the Overlord, he had been famous in "The Ninjago World Records" book for staying the longest in water. Today, he had stayed in the water for nearly an hour! Two men present a giant trophy. It had a tiny golden fish on it. Under the golden fish was a golden fountain. It shone beautifully in the gleaming sun, which was pouring in through the windows.

Meanwhile, Kai was going to show the world what a great blacksmith he really was. Ever since he learned patience, it seemed easy as pie to make a sword.

"Presto!" Kai exclaimed as he wielded the shiny sword into the air with his right hand. It seemed to wink at Kai, since light was reflected from the brand new sword. Kai's store, Four Weapons, was now a very famous store for ninja AND samurai gear.

Jay decides to catch up on his inventions. He built a machine that generates electricity with a touch of a button! He turns the prototype on right away. The machine whirred and started making energy.

"Yes! Success! Now time to catch up on some poetry." he joked to himself as he turned his invention off.

Now, it's time to see how Cole is doing. Cole now does performances on stage. He doesn't dance, but he shows off his Spinjitzu moves!

But today, there will be a problem.

As Cole bows at the end of one of his magnificent performances and goes backstage, he hears a peculiar sound. Confused, he goes to investigate. Suddenly, he sights a black shadow at the corner of his very own eyes. It was behind the storage area.

WHOOSH! The black shadow suddenly disappears before his eyes. What was that? Cole continued to follow the shadow. It led him outside and into the back of the building. Suddenly, the shadow reveals itself at last.

It looked exactly like Cole, except it was a nindroid. His red eyes flashed at him angrily and quickly put a black cloth over his head. He drags him into the safe room of the Blacksmith Performances building.

At the safe room, Cole broke free of the black cloth gripping on him and yells,"Who are you?"

"I am the copy of you. I am programmed by Lord Garmadon. We shall replace you and destroy you, and we have about the same strength as you. It seems Lord Garmadon has betrayed us, so we will take over Ninjago ourselves, and you ninja aren't stopping us!" the Cole bot explained.

"It's time we reunite the old team back!" Cole cheered. "NINJAGO!" Cole fled the room as fast as his legs could carry him as he twirled in the earth tornado. He lost him just in time.

"Let's go get Kai first. He'll have lots of ninja gear at the shop." Cole told himself.

At the shop, Cole explained every little detail his mouth could say. He wanted the rest of the ninja to know everything about what he has witnessed.

"I have never heard of Lord Garmadon ever doing a thing like that, ever since the venom escaped. Maybe he created them before when he was evil, but never got to use them. We'll get the rest of the ninja, and then Lloyd, Sensei, Lord Garmadon, and Misako. They have to know something about it. Especially Lord Garmadon, because he was the one who invented it." Kai replied. "I'll help. I'm going to get Jay and Zane. You go get the rest of Lloyd's family."

"You bet!" Cole agreed as he bolted off to the dojo in the middle of Ninjago City. People have built it for Lloyd, in honor for all of the good things he's done when the Overlord was here.

When everyone reunited at the dojo, Lord Garmadon tried to find a way to stop the droids from crushing Ninjago. Then an idea struck his head. He smiled and happily said,"There is a way to stop all of the droids. There is a remote that turns them off." Then, Lord Garmadon's smile turned into a frown. "The problem is that I don't know where the remote is. I lost it ever since the great battle of the Overlord ended. It was lost under rubble and debris. It is probably somewhere underground by now."

"I maybe can sense the location of the remote." Zane suggested. He attempted to, but all he could sense was rubble and debris, which was gradually transfered underground after a whole month.

"Can't we just keep digging until we find it? We will have to dig up every acre of land, but it will help!" Jay joked.

"Jay! This is not a time for jokes! Anyway, that would take too long. The droids would've already taken over Ninjago!" Kai complained.

"Misako, try checking scrolls. Isn't there some map, key, or item we have to get to find the remote?" Cole inquired.

"I've never seen any scroll involving bots or remotes. We must find this out on our own. Lloyd, can you do something? You are the First Spinjitzu Master now." Misako asked.

"Umm...I don't really know. If there are copies of us, our powers will equal each other. There is a chance that both sides get hurt, or no sides get any harm at all." Lloyd answered.

"Then what do we do!" Jay complained. "We're DOOMED!" Jay starts to flail about and panic.

"Calm down, Jay! You're overreacting!" Kai yells. "Lloyd needs some time to think of a way."

ROAR! Lloyd's golden dragon lands in the dojo and flaps his wings vigorously.

"What is it, boy? Did you find something?" Lloyd questions as he strokes the dragon's head. The dragon's eyes point to his back, which meant it wanted Lloyd on him right away.

He quickly hops on his back and they ride into the periwinkle, blue sky. Everyone else follows on the other dragon.

The ninja are led to the lost city of Ouroboros. This is the place where the Overlord had fell. It had also crushed the weak snakes.

"Why are we here? Haven't we already finished with this?" Jay asked.

"It seems that my dragon has found something suspicious here." Lloyd answered.

"I am going to send my falcon to look out for suspicious things and fugitive bots." Zane states as he lets the falcon fly free.

The ninja examine the place. Suddenly, a metal clank sound comes from under Kai's shoe.

"I found something!" Kai exclaimed. He picked up a miniature nail and a metal piece.

"You're the inventer, Jay. Try putting this together." Kai tells Jay as he passes the pieces. Jay puts the nail in a hole on the metal piece. It looked like the corner of the bot remote!

"All the remote pieces are here! They are just buried in this hole! We will have to explore down there." Jay tells the others with an astonished look on his face. They all hurl into the hole. Sensei, Misako, and Lord Garmadon stayed up, since they could help if the ninja were trapped underground.

"Alright ninja, let's do the whip!" Kai said.

"NINJAGO!" everyone cheered as they twirled into the dark, rocky place.

The hole didn't look the same. It looked more neater, with statues of ninja bots everywhere.

"This must be where the bots' hideout is." Zane concludes. "We have to be invisible to them, since they could be lurking in any corner.

They all hid behind rocks whenever some bots passed by, and then strolled on. They were ready for combat, just in case a droid sees them.

All of the sudden, without the ninja even noticing, Jay and Cole are quietly kidnapped and replaced with bot copies.

"Everything good, Cole?" Kai asks.

"Nope." the Cole bot answers.

_Huh? _Kai wonders. _Why is he saying nope? _He quickly jerks his head, and to his surprise, the Cole and Jay bot were attacking Zane! Lloyd also notices this. He quickly helps Zane, and the three of them race back outside. The three ninja make it, but Cole and Jay were held captive underground.

"Where are the rest of the ninja? I hope they are safe." Misako questioned.

"Yeah, about that. They have been captured by the bots. Who knows what they'll do to them!" Kai yells.

"We mustn't give up. Continue on your journey. Find the parts of the remote and save Cole and Jay!" Sensei commands.

The three remaining ninja peek in the hole to make sure the coast was clear. "We better be more careful by looking behind us too." Zane suggests.

"Let's stay in a close group also, so we can recognize how everyone is doing." Lloyd adds. They stuck together throughout the journey through the dark tunnel. They approached a door that towered over their heads. It was about 20 feet big!

"I am sensing a large amount of droids right beyond the door. The difficulty will be much more than this tunnel." Zane gulps. They creak the door open and check around. A large cage was in sight. It held Cole and Jay!

Kai swiftly hurls behind a rock. When he was satisfied that the area was vacant, he signaled them to follow along. Afterwards, they listened to what the bots were saying.

"Leader of bots, we have captured two of the original ninjas. Should we keep them captive or demolish them at once, my lord?" a Zane bot asked.

"Demolish them, of course." answered the bot lord. "We don't want them escaping or doing any of their ninja tricks. Otherwise, we will be killed by those pests! We shall place them in the arena, since they will be no match for our bots. There are millions of us and only two of them. Earth and Lightning against all four elements! There's no way they'll survive..." The bot lord's face was swallowed by the darkness, making it hard to see.

The ninja were very alarmed about what nasty plan the bots were plotting about. "I have a plan, guys. When the bots try to harm our friends, we'll jump right in there! Imagine the surprised looks on their faces! You can do the "Tornado of Creation" and I'll use my golden ninja powers." Lloyd explains.

"But there is a 45 percent chance we could be caught before any combat! Are you positive?" Zane mentioned.

"Don't worry Zane. We are ninja! We never quit and beat the odds." Kai cheered.

"That's the spirit." Lloyd agreed. They watched as the two ninjas were taken out of the cage. The two attempted to struggle free, but it was useless. There were bots in every corner!

"Ready?" Kai murmured. "On the count of three. One! Two! Three! NINJAGO!"

The three ninja suddenly appear in front of Cole and Jay right before the bot's eyes. The bot lord gets frustrated. He rises from his throne and reveals his face slowly. The face was an enormous version of the bots' faces. It had a gold crown with the rest of the pieces of the remote! "More pesky ninja! Guards, seize them at once before they do something disastrous!" the bot lord boomed.

The four ninja do the Tornado of Creation and push all of the bots aside. When the Tornado of Creation was finished, they had no obstacle in their way, excluding the bot lord. "If you want things done right, you have to do it yourself!" the bot lord thundered as he got his staff. He attempted to stomp on the ninja, but they were too quick for him. "Now it's time to use some of my staff's powers." the bot lord added as he started to activate a spell.

"This is _**not **_going to be good." Zane whimpered.

"Ya think!" Jay said in response. They tried to defend themselves the best they could with Lloyd's protection field, wondering what the outcome of the spell would be.

Faster than the speed of light, a beam went towards the ground. It knocked all of the ninja from the ground and into a cage.

"I'm scared to see what will happen next to us..." Lloyd said quietly as the cage was taken by two Kai bots.

Meanwhile, the rest of the crew were concerned about the ninjas not coming out of the hole. "I fear a bad thing has happened to them. But I am sure Lloyd can get them out of the mess. We just have to be patient." Sensei anxiously stated.

"Wait while they're in severe danger? I don't want anything happening to my son. I'm going in there, no matter what." Lord Garmadon disapprovingly said.

"Wait, Garmadon! We-" Misako tried to call, but she was too late. Lord Garmadon had already hopped into a hole, wanting to save the ninja. Especially his precious and only son, Lloyd.

Lord Garmadon sprinted through the vast door and looked around. Not a single bot or ninja in sight. What happened to them?

Garmadon reported to the rest of the crew right away about his discovery. "I just entered inside and they were...gone. No one in sight. Not a single living thing at all."

"But how did they get out without coming from here?" Misako inquires. "There must be a secret passageway to where they are going."

"Then let's go in and find where the passageway is." Sensei finalized.

While they were doing that, the ninja had passed into a passageway indeed, and were led to Ninjago's biggest volcano! "Holy cow! They're gonna burn us up! Aaaaaaaah!" Jay panicked.

"Dude, don't worry!" Kai assured Jay. "We'll be back home before you know it."

Most bots marched toward the volcano, while some held the cage with all their might. When they reached the edge of the volcano, the nindroids were ordered to place the cage down and lower it into the volcano with some rope. Then, they pinned the rope to a rocky part of the volcano. "Let them meet their doom now! It's their fate! Leave them there for a few hours, making sure they don't escape. When the eruption starts, let the cage hang there while you flee the area. After that, goodbye ninja, and we shall rule Ninjago!" the bot lord thundered.

"Not unless we can help it!" a voice yelled at the top of their lungs. It was Misako! They had found the passageway to the volcano. Sensei and Misako held the bots back as Lord Garmadon heaved the cage to solid ground and broke it.

"We're free!" Cole exclaimed as he ran into the action. Now it was an ultimate battlefield of ninjas versus nindroids! The ninjas looked around and decided to aim for the remote parts. While Jay and Zane distracted the bot lord, Kai and Cole snatched the crown off the enormous bot's head. Then, they quickly fled to a space spot. They went through the secret passageway, through the doors, and up the halls. But the bots kept following them!

"Some people have to fight the bot while some have to put the pieces together." Misako stated. And that is exactly what they did. Lloyd, Lord Garmadon, Misako, and Sensei fought, while the rest of the four ninja put the remote control together. They did it as quickly as they could. But when Jay put the finishing touches and pressed the button, it just started to buzz.

"What happened?" Kai questioned.

"I think the wires aren't configured. We will have to open the panel and cross the right wires." Zane guessed. Jay quickly opens the compartment. But which wires should they cross?

"Umm, should you cross blue and red, or green and yellow?" Cole inquired.

"Hurry up there!" Kai yelled. "They can't hold the bots back for long!"

Jay takes a deep breath, crosses the green and yellow wires, and presses the button. Suddenly, the bots turn off.

"Woo hoo! Nice going there, Jay! You did it!" exclaimed Cole as he jumped up and down.

"Looks like we should be more prepared next time a disaster like this happens. We should keep in touch as much as we can." Zane said.

"You're totally right." Kai agreed. "And when I'm saying we're ready for whatever happens, this time I mean it!"

All of the ninjas celebrated and cheered. They had succeeded.

**_Thank you, viewers, for reading my story! I hope you liked it. I am looking for new stories to write, just as amazing as this one. So please give tons of reviews for things I should improve in this story, and new story ideas. I'm depending on you guys!_**

**_By Writer1000_**


End file.
